Heat Vulnerability
by UchihaJIS
Summary: Something is happening to Inuyasha and he is desperately in need of help. What happens when Inuyasha goes into heat and stumbles upon Sesshomaru? And Kouga? InuSess warnings: Incest, yaoi and possible profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As supposedly said,I do not own the Inuyasha anime/manga. tears j/k .

**Warnings: **Incest, male/male content,

**Pairings:** InuyashaxSesshomaru

**Title: **Heat Vulnerability

**Rate:** M

**Summary:** Something is happening to Inuyasha and he is desperately in need of help. What happens when Inuyasha goes into heat and stumbles upon Sesshomaru? And Kouga? InuSess warnings: Incest, yaoi and possible profanity

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone!! Hehehe . Another fan fiction chapter published! I feel so happy right now. I'm always cheerful when a chapter gets out. Again, for people who take their precious, valuable time to read this I really appreciate it, and please review.. Thanks again. XDD

**Heat Vulnerability**

The young Inu-Hanyou desperately tried not to escape his fellow companions, if it weren't obvious that demons from 5 miles within reach could smell his delicious scent and would sooner or later attack and claim him. Well, you guessed it. Inuyasha was in heat. Oh why he hated himself right now for being a hanyou. He had been thoroughly convinced that he was a uke after the encounter with Kouga two days ago.

_Flashback_

_A whirlwind was seen from a short distance as Inuyasha and his acquaintances lifted their heads to find the ookami prince, Kouga, at their presence in a matter of time. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as everyone else in the group seemed to beam at the sudden appearance. What irritated the inu most was the certain smirk he got from Kouga. Oh how he hated that smirk from the youkai or at least he thought so. In his mind he was actually debating on whether or not he should pull out his Tetsaiga and cut his 'supposedly' rival into millions of pieces, but fought against the urge. _

"_What the fuck are you staring at ookami?!" Inuyasha screamed at the wolf prince._

_After Inuyasha's outburst, he took notice that the smirk was still plastered on Kouga's rather flawless face. _

"_Well, Inuyasha I see you haven't seen the change your body has overcome, eh?" Kouga mused. "for one's opinion I think you smell absolutely delicious and look absolutely stunning ."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened as those phrases left Kouga's mouth. There was definitely something wrong and he tended to find out. A small blush was apparent on Inuyasha's cheeks, but he ignored it._

_The hanyou's eyes narrowed in a cold, silent threat as he yelled, "What the hell are you talking about, you flea bitten wolf?!"_

_A small breeze was felt right before Kouga appeared behind Inuyasha, wrapping a pair of strong arms around his torso, hands landing on his chest as he whispered "you're in heat hanyou and first time …. Am I correct?" The ookami practically purred in his ear as a tongue trailed out and licked Inuyasha's right cheek._

_The blush on Inuyasha's face seem to darken as he squirmed in the arms of Kouga. Anger was evident on the hanyou's face. He also noticed he received quite a few stares from everyone in his group except for Shippou who was very use to this sudden change in a demon. Inuyasha, then tipped his nose downwards slightly to smell himself._

_Golden eyes widened in horror as he, himself, let out a low, pleasurable groan when the wolf prince trailed one of his hands lower to rest just above his groin. Inuyasha heard Kagome, Miroku and Sango gasped audibly, but he didn't care. Various sensations were happening to his body and although his mind told him not to be submissive, his body acted against his command, or rather it was his demon that was acting up. Kouga smirked as he observed Inuyasha's condition. To tell the truth, he wouldn't mind taking him as a mate. He also knew the puppy was strong, beautiful and flawless and that's what all semes look for in their time of heat._

"_You see Inuyasha, you're quite submissive. Sooner or later someone will claim you as their mate whether you agree or disagree. Be ready when that time comes." Kouga whispered. He tilted the hanyou's head and gave him a chaste kiss. Although Inuyasha's body didn't respond to any actions, his mind was racing hundreds of miles per hour. The fear for himself and not to mention his companions will be inevitable until mating season was over and he had successfully been claimed. But until then he'll have to be extremely observant at all times._

"_See you puppy. Until next time." glancing at Inuyasha one last time, the ookami smirked and disappeared in a whirlwind, back to the directions he came from._

_Inuyasha, on the other hand, walked over to a tree a few feet away and slumped against the truck. Life was gaining up on him and he was getting caught. With one last look in the directions Kouga left, Inuyasha fell into a light slumber._

_End of Flashback_

As all demons have explained to Inuyasha, being in heat was unbearable and as for himself, Inuyasha thought he would die any minute now. The group had found a meadow just outside of the forest grounds, and decided to have lunch and rest there. The hanyou was hovering above a branch, unable to join the rest since his body was reacting too fast to this heat. Inuyasha's body was burning, it felt so hot and all the inu wanted to do was rip off all his clothes and let the wind cool down his body temperature. He knew, though, he couldn't do anything right here in fear of what the humans thought of him.

The hanyou could feel his body trembling with lust and want, he couldn't deny what his body needed and he was going to make the situation some how bearable to withstand. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was sitting on a minute ago, which caught his group's attention, and ran straight into the forest. Screams for him to return could be heard, but that only made Inuyasha run faster or at least as fast as his legs would allow him too. After running approximately 55 miles away from his acquaintances, Inuyasha ceased running and fell face first onto the damp floor.

'_oh god' _he thought frantically as he tried to pull himself up, but without success. He came out here to help himself, not put himself in more danger.

His vision blurred as he panicked about the outcome of his loosing conscious, but soon gave into its effects. Inuyasha looked up at the sky once more before seeing a silhouette appear before him, scooping him up bridle style and movements were heard right before he passed out from exhaustion, and the heat.

Sesshomaru sighed as he brought Inuyasha into the cave he had been resting during his trip to the Eastern Lands. He was slightly surprised to find the hanyou in heat, acting like the weak half breed he was, on the ground. Not that he cared so much about him, but the fact that Inuyasha was in heat changed the whole situation. He wasn't going to allow the unconscious inu to be claimed unknowingly by some other fucked up demon who wanted to lay claim on the Western Lands, since Inuyasha was also Inu No Taisho's offspring. At this point, Sesshomaru's blood was boiling, his features didn't show his actual emotions though. The thought of some other demon claiming Inuyasha made him furious, but not knowing the exact cause, he threw the thoughts away.

He was a youkai and Inuyasha's half brother, which meant he held the responsibility of finding the half breed a mate and judging the situation in this condition, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Sesshomaru was and still is an experienced youkai when it came to heat. He had entered his annual heat two years ago and although he didn't mate, he found comfort in relieving himself. And yes, he was a proud seme. As a seme he couldn't make rash decisions on finding his mate, and now that he had the chance, he concluded he will take Inuyasha as his mate. Sesshomaru smirked slightly at the thought. Its going to be one hell of a night and he didn't even feel one bit of sorrow for neighboring humans and demons.

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha, watching his broad chest rise and fall during every breath he inhaled. He walked over to the hanyou and ran his hand slightly over Inuyasha's forehead to find it burning up rapidly. The damn half breed was running a fever. Sesshomaru mentally cursed to himself before lifting up the surprisingly light hanyou in his arms and heading farther into the cave where a waterfall was located. As the destination was reached, Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha by the rock wall, while proceeding to strip the hanyou.

After he was fully exposed to Sesshomaru, the lord laid him carefully into the pool of cool water as he sat down on the bench next to the waterfall. He watched Inuyasha for a moment before going back into his thoughts. What he was rather inquisitive about was the reason that he had handled the situation in a more, gentle matter than he normally would accomplish his tasks. The youkai growled deep in his throat as he found the inu-hanyou was having an effect on him.

'_oh, this feels so cool, so fresh like… heaven…' _Inuyasha's thought as he opened his golden orbs half way to find himself in a dim surrounding with a small, yet familiar scent lingering around himself. As his vision cleared, Inuyasha found himself soaked in cool water and his clothes were still on… right?

Inuyasha stared down at himself and almost, almost jumped out the water. He had a reason too. He was naked!! The young hanyou started to freak but suddenly the thought crossed his mind. Who had undressed him was the constant question that was clouding his mind. It couldn't possibly be himself, I mean come on he was unconscious.

As the water beside him rattled, Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts to be more focused on the now conscious Inuyasha. It wasn't much of a surprise when Inuyasha turned around and spotted Sesshomaru all the while, practically alarmed, trying to put up a fight. After gathering his courage to speak, Inuyasha found his voice.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha hollered at his half-brother. His voice didn't sound as steady as he hoped and he cursed himself for showing such a weakness to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had a slight smirk on his face. "Be quiet half-breed. Is that any way to talk to your elder, more specifically someone who saved your ass in heat?"

"B-But why would you do that? You hate me and I hate you!" Inuyasha replied.

"Isn't that what we all think?" the youkai mumbled before smashing his lips onto the hanyou's. Inuyasha eyes widened in shock and mostly surprised as he felt the hot tongue gliding across his lower lip asking for an entrance. Hesitantly, Inuyasha opened his mouth letting out a small moan of pleasure when the hot tongue traced every spot in his cavern before rubbing his own, asking silently to join into the 'fun.'

The hanyou timidly responded to youkai's request. Hot, wet tongues clashed as Inuyasha was pulled out of the water, hands guiding his toned legs around Sesshomaru's waist. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his half brother's neck and shoving his hands into that soft, silky hair while proceeding to deepen the kiss. Sesshomaru on the other hand, laid one claw on Inuyasha's lower back while the other two fingers prodded at Inuyasha's entrance. The hanyou gasped as he felt a small pain in his backside from the intruding fingers.

Sesshomaru continued to kiss Inuyasha with fury and passion, as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of the tight entrance. As if to distract the hanyou the best he could, he trailed wet, sloppy kisses down Inuyasha's throat, before sucking eagerly at his collarbone and down his chest. He then added a third finger and thrusted deeper into that tight heat before brushing past a bundle of nerves. The inu let out a raspy moan before moving backwards to meet the hand. After hitting the spot a couple more times, Sesshomaru retrieved his fingers, settling his half brother on the wooden floor, before striping out of his armor kimono and hakama.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the size of his brother. Oh, he was gonna get fucked real bad, and tomorrow he wouldn't even think about walking. After Sesshomaru's body was hovered over Inuyasha's, he attacked the pink nub sucking eagerly as the devoured more of the heat scent that came from the uke. After leaving the hardened nipples, purple love bites could be detected on each side, but they didn't care. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru needed to fulfill their desire at the moment. As wet kisses were laid on the hanyou's torso and abdomen, a claw ran down the length of Inuyasha's body before landing on the heated flesh in between his groin.

A whimper was heard from the hanyou as the hand roughly grabbed his cock and started stroking at a very slow, teasing pace. "Since when did the youkai like to tease.' was a thought that popped into Inuyasha's mind before the hand was removed and a warm breath was felt on the inside of his thigh.

Sesshomaru laid small kisses up and down Inuyasha's thigh as he ceased when his face came in counter with the inu's massive length. Although it wasn't as big as his own, it was close to it. The thick purple vein on its side was pumping slightly, needing heat. Sesshomaru wrapped his lips around the head of the dick and dipped his tongue in and out of the leaking slit, savoring its taste.

"Ughh.. Sessh.. " Inuyasha moaned as he tried to buck his hips, but a claw was laid on his hip to prevent that. Inuyasha was still squirming under Sesshomaru which gave the full demon a good chance to take the distraction as an advantage. In one swift motion, he engulfed the entire length into his mouth until he hit his back throat while wrapping his tongue around it sucking feverishly as he heard Inuyasha give out a loud moan that filled the cave and bucking his hips forward as an instinct. Sesshomaru relaxed so he wouldn't gag as he started bobbing his head up and down.

"Ngh… mo-more, mmm.. Faster.." the hanyou moaned as he tried to push the youkai's head further down. After a few more hard sucks and licks, Inuyasha came into Sesshomaru's mouth. Semen poured into the western lord's mouth as a small amount of the pearl liquid dripped down his chin and onto Inuyasha's thighs. As Inuyasha road out his semen, he reached one hand behind the youkai's neck and fucked his mouth until every single drop was gone.

Afterwards, Sesshomaru pulled away as he watched Inuyasha's flushed face, before the hanyou lifted his own legs to hover above his chest while spreading them showing the youkai what he had to offer that swollen clothed dick. Inuyasha watched as that pink, got tongue trailed across Sesshomaru's bottom lip as he too, subconsciously did the same.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru leaned down in between his legs, keeping eye contact all the while. Hot kisses were placed on his inner thighs as the inu moaned feeling his cock harden at such an affection. Eye contact was broken when he felt his half brother's tongue thrusting into his entrance. Inuyasha threw his head back as it hit the floor, and eyes rolled behind his head as he practically fucked his brother's gorgeous face. Sesshomaru soon pulled away when he found that the hole was slick enough to handle is own manhood.

The full demon placed both hands on the sides of the hanyou's head as he positioned himself. With one simple, graceful thrust he buried himself to the hilt of Inuyasha, while proceeding to move in and out slowly. Inuyasha let out a loud groan followed by a whimper as he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru continued the slow motions until he felt the uke thrust his hips forward, signaling to move faster.

"Sesshomaru, _ugh_.. Move… harddeerrr." Inuyasha moaned as he bucked his hips upward to meet each one of the youkai's thrust. They were just the way he liked it: hard, fast, deep and at a inhuman pace.

Sesshomaru continued his thrusting as he reached a hand down to stroke the flaccid cock. Once it was touched, the entire length erected into full bloom. The lord leaned down and captured Inuyasha's lips as they shared a hard, passionate kiss. As those luscious lips were released Sesshomaru continued his thrusting looking for that one special spot. He shoved his dick all the way till the hilt then pulled back till the head was at the entrance and repeated his motions until..

"oh goddd, right there Sessh.. Ugh… faster.. Mmm…!!" and that's when Sesshomaru knew he had found it. He pulled all the way back before shoving himself inside hitting that same spot. The moan that left both their lips could've left any demon dripping wet. After one final thrust from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha came coating the dick that was penetrating him and his lower stomach. The young hanyou then slowly passed out from the energy lost as Sesshomaru continued to fuck that unconscious body.

A loud groan was heard from Sesshomaru before the ass muscles clenched onto his dick and he released into the warm, unconscious body under him. He pulled out slowly and collapsed on top of Inuyasha. A few minutes later he, too fell asleep moments later. He would have to mark Inuyasha when they wake up from their slumber.

**A/N: **So first Inuyasha fanfic/ one shot out. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and please… REVIEW! Lol. I really appreciate it. Thanks.


	2. This is an Author's Note

**To all readers who read my story 'Heat Vulnerability,**

**This is only an author's note.**

**Thanks to all who've read my story and reviewed and/or added it to their favorites. It's greatly appreciated. Anyways, back to business. **

**Some of you may have noticed that this was a one shot, but.. thanks to :**

_**-Purple Smile-**_

_**The Black Flame Phoenix**_

_**cherry fantasy**_

_**kagomebabygirl**_

_**FireChildSlytherin5**_

**I've decided to turn it into a full fan fiction story, instead of an one shot. **

**Sorry to disappoint you, for now… I'm currently working on the next chapter to this story, but this is just a note to all readers, it'll be updated in a few, but I make no promises. Why? Homework and school are currently in my way, and of course, I have to keep an account to my other stories.**

**Thank you for your patience. **

**UchihaJIS**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **….

**A/N: **Okay, so I lied.. Sorry about updating at such a late schedule.. This is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. R & R please!

--

_**Recap**_

_A loud groan was heard from Sesshomaru before the ass muscles clenched onto his dick and he released into the warm, unconscious body under him. He pulled out slowly and collapsed on top of Inuyasha. A few minutes later he, too fell asleep moments later. He would have to mark Inuyasha when they wake up from their slumber._

--

Golden orbs wearily lit open, taking in the deep, musky scent of the continuously dark cave. The inu-hanyou's eyes slowly peered around, taking in the exquisite sight of water droplets that continuously released from the ceiling and the huge waterfall that displayed itself beneath. Inuyasha sat upright, wincing when a spike of pain shot up from his spine from his backside.

'_Ita'_

The hanyou rubbed his lower spine, searching the cave for Sesshomaru. Upon the disappearance, Inuyasha's heart sank. He shook his head slightly as his orbs glazed partially.

The hanyou had nothing to say about how Sesshomaru just fucked him and left like the bastard he was. Inuyasha sighed, a gesture he used to cease those unshed tears, as he slowly stood up and limped over to reach for his kimono and fire rat.

A slight haze washed over Inuyasha's body as he stood, causing the silk fabric to slip away from his palm. The hanyou growled and collapsed on his knees as his hands supported most of his upper body's weight. His original golden orbs had long been replaced with red, fire tint eyes, filled entirely with lust and need.

_Mate_

He quickly fisted his painful arousal, giving it a tight squeeze, before moving up and down the smooth rod at a quick, frantic pace seeking for release as his groans filled the cave. Inuyasha kept thrusting into his hand, hoping for a faster release, but no. Unfortunately not.

The hanyou's body, at this time, was quivering violently and his silver strands covered his face while Inuyasha's head was bowed.

The half demon rolled over onto his back, as continuous moans erupted form his lips. His other hand fondled with his balls just as he pressed his claw into his slit, that oozed with pre- cum.

_Need mate. Now!_

Inuyasha howled. An image of Sesshomaru appeared in his mind as pearl strands shot out and spluttered all over his abdomen. The hanyou growled, when he noticed his erection still existed. He cried out and allowed his arms to hit the concrete.

"Foolish hanyou." Inuyasha was suddenly aware he wasn't the only one in here. "This Sesshomaru could smell your scent of arousal from miles away."

'_Sesshomaru. That was Sesshomaru's voice.'_

Sesshomaru threw the boar that was currently in his grip onto the ground. He approached his soon to be mate and watched as the hanyou slowly stood up.

"Sesshomaru," his name came out raspy, as Inuyasha gripped onto the youkai's shoulders and rubbed his lower regions against Sesshomaru's toned thigh, moaning at the friction it caused.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" the hanyou's grip tightened and his eyes turned a darker shade of red.

The older inu, the more dominant one, encircled an arm around the hanyou's waist, forcing the body closer and grinding their erections together. He leaned in and licked the juncture of the hanyou's neck, where the neck and collarbone met.

"You're still in heat, baka. No demon could withstand the heat unless they claim or become claimed by their future mate." Sesshomaru growled, finally sinking his canines into the pale, soft flesh earning him a pain filled moan as he lapped at the wound, before pulling away. Inuyasha fell limp in Sesshomaru's arms.

--

Kagome paced back and forth near the fire pit, as she kept mumbling to herself. Once in a while she would scream out, then go back to her original state.

"Kagome, calm down. Inuyasha's going to be fine," Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to halt her movements. The miko let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the log next to where she stood.

"Sango. What if something happened to Inuyasha?! What if he got hurt?!"

"Kagome," a childish voice of the kitsune said, "You don't understand us, demons. Inuyasha will be fine."

"But Shippou, he's in heat!!"

"That's the point," the kit said, in a matter of fact tone. "When a youkai, or hanyou - in Inuyasha's case- reaches their heat every season, they are required to mate. No matter who it may be, they cannot control the urge to do so. But if a demon that has a mate goes into heat, then they will only allow their mates to claim them once more. When a demon is claimed, other youkai's are not allowed to mark them as their territory, for fear of their own safety."

"There's only one rule during a hanyou's or youkai's first heat, claim or be claimed."

"In Inuyasha's current situation, he will most likely mate with a male demon, since he is the submissive in the relationship. Kagome, think of it as a way to help Inuyasha. Who knows what will happen to him if he doesn't find his mate, or vise versa."

"The cycle's just like that and its natural to us all." Shippou ended.

"Kagome, you cannot love Inuyasha," Miroku stated from beside Sango. "You'll just end hurting yourself, not Inuyasha." The miko was on the verge of tears, but she nodded- obviously defeated.

"Shippou?" the kitsune turned his attention to the monk. "Is it possible for Inuyasha not to mate?"

The kitsune thought for a moment before he responded. "There may be a possibility, only if Inuyasha can control his needs. But its unlikely for a demon to go into his or her first heat without loosing control or not being claimed."

"And what does Inuyasha's mate need in order to be his mate?" Miroku asked.

"The mate has to be strong, stronger than the submissive demon in the relationship. He also needs to understand his mate's desires and to protect his mate from any danger at any time…" Shippou paused.

"…. but…. whoever lays claim on Inuyasha, will also lay claim on the Western Lands. In other words, whoever it is will be able to control half of the Western Lands that also belongs to Sesshomaru, left from Inu no Taisho, since he is the offspring of him."

Miroku nodded. "Lets just hope he can control himself well enough to make the right decisions."

--

TBC…..

--


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimers: **__I do not own Inuyasha._

_**Pairings: **__InuSess, InuKou_

_**Warnings: **__I call it rape, what do you call it? _

_**Author's Note: **__Chapter 3 is finally up! R & R. _

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Damn, I really have to stop passing out," Inuyasha murmured as he rubbed his forehead. _

"_Indeed." The hanyou snapped his neck towards the unsuspected voice and when his eyes settled on the image of his brother, he sneered. "What's that suppose to mean?!"_

"_You're starting to become a burden, __mate_," was his reply as his glare faltered. The young hanyou sputtered as he stared disbelievingly at the smirking Sesshomaru who was sitting by the decently made fire.

"Mate?!"

"Yes, you called me Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he strolled over to the shocked inu.

The hanyou growled as he pushed pass his 'supposedly' mate, reclaiming his kimono as he snapped behind his back.

"Stop being an asshole. And since when did you call me by my name?!" The hanyou chucked the closest item to him at the land lord, which happened to be Sesshomaru's armor and as expected the youkai took a swift step to his right, successfully dodging the offensive metal as it tumbled a few feet making a clinging sound, unfortunately.

The Western lord's orbs narrowed into slits and Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru uncrossed the once folded arms and sent a glare. Clearly as a warning. Inuyasha, however, took the hint although he chose to ignore such and continued seething. He wouldn't back down; only Sesshomaru's humble servants backed down and he certainly wasn't one.

"And now you go around calling me _mate _just because you marked me. I mean what the HELL?!" Inuyasha flailed his arms. His face held the most dramatic expression ever, but when his gaze returned back to the youkai's, he tensed up slightly.

'_Uh… maybe I should have just kept quiet?'_

**BOOM!**

The next moment Sesshomaru had pinned the hanyou onto the nearest wall. The other's body was suffocating his, as a growl startled Inuyasha. "You will keep your lips sealed about this matter towards this Sesshomaru! You should be grateful that this Sesshomaru happened to cease your misery and I will only warn you once. This act of insolence will not be tolerated!"

Inuyasha hated to admit the fact, he had flinched. He nodded dumbly, shocked at the sight he just witnessed. The oh so famous Western Land Lord Sesshomaru had lost his composure over _this?! _

And as fast as the body appeared before him, it retreated.

---

"Shippou, I think we should go look for Inuyasha," Kagome suggested.

It was half past noon and the whole group had remained in the same meadow, eager for the hanyou's return. However, it seemed to Kagome- it wasn't happening anytime soon.

The kitsune turned towards the miko before voicing his opinion.

"Kagome, I'm not sure," and for once everyone noticed the difference in the kit's tone. "Lets just wait for another half hour and if Inuyasha doesn't return, we'll set out a search. After all, its only early noon."

The human nodded and resumed her eating. Time seemed to go impossibly slower and the deathly silence made matters worse, that is until 17 minutes later.

A twig snapped.

All heads turn towards the forest clearing and almost automatically sighs of relief left Sango, Miroku, and Shippou's lips. Inuyasha was walking towards them, seemingly tense than before, but other than that, he seemed perfectly normal. Kagome on the other hand, was abnormally silent, as she stared behind the inu.

Everyone noticed he wasn't alone.

"Inuyasha, are you alright now?" the kitsune asked, clearly concerned although he may have slightly disliked who the hanyou chose.

"Yeah, I'm fine kit." Shippou nodded, clearly pleased.

The tension was cleared a bit before a screech disrupted the friendly conversation.

"What the _hell _is _he_ doing here?!" She pointed an accusing finger. All eyes traveled towards Kagome, but then all acquaintances turned to stare at Sesshomaru, who currently leaned against the tree trunk.

Inuyasha remained silent, unable to cope with such an outburst. The Western Lord glanced at Inuyasha, before deciding to help out his mate.

"I believe it is none of your concern, human and as I observe, I believe _my _mate would love it if you'd shut up."

All jaws, excluding the demons dropped, but no one dared say a word, with an exception of Kagome, of course.

"Inuyasha, how could you mate with him!" Kagome ignored the deathly glare burning a hole through her head as the hanyou stared at her. If any ordinary person were to appear and set eyes on here, she would be identified as 'insane'.

"Kagome…" the inu addressed. It was a warning, though the human girl didn't pay any heed to it.

"He's our fucking enemy and you go mate with him! How could you?!" the miko screeched.

"KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha, you just can't!"

"I already did!" he snapped back. "And I would like to warn you, you do not have any power to control what I do or in this case who I mate! I just hate it when you can't just mind your own business! I could mate with anyone I wish and it will always be a male! If you ever think I'll mate someone like you, your wrong!"

Inuyasha's chest heaved as he glared at he human. Tears were streaming down her face, but that was last on his priority list at the moment.

A nausea feeling racked through his body as his claws groped at his stomach. He could practically feel the fluids rising in his throat as he made a dash towards the forest, once again, shouts deafening his ears.

Inuyasha was clearly out of sight, before he bent over, allowing the revolting contents to empty out of his mouth. The hurling continued until he was certain that it was safe to go back.

But turning around was he worst thing that happened to him, since mating season. It was then he noticed why he hadn't detected it's scent. With the vomit's odor around him, his senses gave out on him.

As he paid attention to the demon, it was visible that he was a youkai and judging by his clothing and armor, he must have traveled from the Eastern Lands. The hanyou discerned as the demon spoke his greeting.

"Well, hello there pretty one. I happen to have a small problem and I was hoping you'd solve it for me…. since you seem available…" he added as an afterthought.

"_That was not a greeting,' _the inu grimaced and glared at the offending party.

"My name is Taiyakyo," he announced, then glance around. "And what's this? You're all alone." He chuckled.

"Fuck you! I don't need any protection from anyone!" Unsheathing Tetsaiga, the hanyou charged forward, focused intently on killing such a nuisance that looked down on him.

He was planning on killing the youkai in one swift slash, but Inuyasha's attack was avoided and with amazing speed that he didn't recognize, the inu was thrown onto the floor as his Tetsaiga was tossed many meters away.

The demon advanced towards Inuyasha; his eyes clearly held insatiable lust.

'_Since when have I became so weak?' _Inuyasha thought, just as the other pounced….

Inuyasha stiffened as he was trapped between the ground itself and the youkai. He screamed and tried to shove off the offending body although, with no avail.

When the cool breeze hit his lightly tanned skin, he knew his clothes had been torn away from him, leaving the hanyou bare. Out in the open. And. _No _barrier.

The buff form on top of him, he knew, was also bare. Finally, the most dreadful thing happened. Inuyasha felt the head at his entrance. He panicked, looking around for anyone to help him. Anyone. But all hopes left when the growling demon plunged in, successfully sheathing half of the erect member, while the hanyou released an agonizing scream and tears trickled down his cheeks.

It hurt. _A lot._

"Stop! Take it out! It hurts!!" his body thrashed wildly towards the ground. He definitely was ignored, as the demon continued to push into him further. "AHH!! Get off me… please…."

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt the body on his back collapse and the cock being pulled out of him. Inuyasha continued to weep as he scrambled to get as far as possible from the worst thing he encountered in his life.

He then noticed another presence, shortly after scrambling. The hanyou shut his eyes and drew his legs up to his chest, securely wrapping his arms around them.

'_Please, not another one' _was the desperate thought.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

That voice sounded quite familiar. After debating with himself, the hanyou lifted his tear stained face and stared at his savior?

Kouga.

It was…. Strange. He actually looked worried and that look didn't cease those tears, no, if the only thing it did, the tears increased. Kouga was hesitant upon his approach, but he done so nevertheless. The ookami rested a and on Inuyasha's shoulder to steady the shaking muscles.

"Its alright Inuyasha. He's dead," the only reply was the nodding from the hanyou and the continuous crying.

Working his other claw at the nape of his neck, he unfastened his black cloak that covered his armor and wrapped it around the trembling inu, before pulling him into his chest. Kouga wrapped Inuyasha into a warm, comforting hug until the body had ceased it's shaking. Minutes later when the tears had stopped, the ookami lifted the hanyou into his arms and sped off in the direction he had smelled Kagome and Shippou.

---

A whirlwind appeared before the group and Sesshomaru. They weren't surprised to see Kouga, but a Kouga with a trembling Inuyasha in his arms certainly startled them.

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately narrowed at the intimacy of his mate sleeping in Kouga's arms. The inuyoukai sauntered over to where Kouga placed Inuyasha, and gently shook his mate.

Upon the sudden touch, the hanyou's eyes shot open and frantically looked around for any danger. With none, he sighed; a sigh of relief Kouga noted as his gaze lingered to Sesshomaru. Kouga wondered why the western lord was here. Sesshomaru met his gaze with a glare.

"What are you doing with _my _mate?" he asked calmly, although the ookami could detect the hint of rage in the tone. He gasped slightly at the term, but decided not to comment.

Kouga's once mischievous eyes turned serious as he replied, "What were you doing without protecting your mate?"

Kouga snorted. "You don't deserve to call yourself Inuyasha's mate. After all, he needed you when he was in danger, but you never showed up. Such a shame." The snarl the inuyoukai shot at him was disregarded as Kouga turned to face the seemingly lost inu.

Reaching out a hand, he scratched the back of a single puppy ear, earning a delicate sound from the hanyou. "Stay close to people who can protect you, Inuyasha. I'll be back in a while," he advised.

Kouga noticed Inuyasha seemed to snuggle into the affection.

A faint whisper was heard from the hanyou. The first time he had spoken since the incident back in the forest. "Thank you, Kouga."

The ookami grinned and nodded his head once. "Anything for such a beautiful hanyou." Inuyasha blushed as Kouga placed a chaste kiss on his temple and then the youkai disappeared.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? Why were you with Kouga?" Miroku question. All the hanyou did was nod, as he went through his bag to retrieve another pair of clothing, all the while avoiding Sesshomaru's, dare he say it, _concerned _gaze.

---

_There Inuyasha was screaming, as he watched the form of the demon ravish his delicate body. Blood poured from his anal as the other rammed deeply into him. It seemed as if he were a floating soul as he stared at his body being severely abused by some random lust-filled creature._

_Then he remembered. He was attacked and nearly raped, but Kouga had been there. Kouga had saved him. Not Sesshomaru. Not his mate nor his friends, but his rival._

_The screams grew impossibly louder, making this Inuyasha cringe as he turned around to avoid the image. His silver stands swept behind him when a quick wind exploded around the are._

_The screams had just halted and this Inuyasha wondered if that demon had emptied the tainted liquid into that body, but alas turning around he was startled to set amber orbs on a third figure._

_A tall muscular figure adorned with traditional western robes and long silky, white hair similar to his. This was Sesshomaru. His mate._

_The abused body had long collapsed as this Inuyasha watched his mate drain the demon's life with the deadly poison his claws possessed. The body slumped and Sesshomaru discarded him further away. As the Western Lord's eyes settled on Inuyasha's form, they softened and the invisible inu watched as Sesshomaru bent down to cradle his body in his arms._

_The rest had been a blur and this Inuyasha couldn't hear what Sesshomaru had whispered into his ear._

Opening his eyes Inuyasha found himself staring at his mate, while his mate stared back down at him. They were moving, he noticed. Lifting his head from Sesshomaur's chest, he looked around and found his friends trailing not too far ahead.

Wrapping an arm around the youkai's neck he steadied himself as he questioned his mate.

"Where are we going, Sesshomaru?'

"The Western Lands, mate," the youkai answered.

"What?!"

"This Sesshomaru must assure your safety and you will be living in our castle for quite a while," the tone clarified that this was anything but a joke. He nodded and just before the inu laid his head back down in the surprisingly comfortable arms, his eyes widened and as quickly as possible, Inuyasha shoved at his mate's chest.

'Let me down, now!" was all he managed to holler as his mate settled him on his feet. Everyone else was startled as they turned around to question the commotion, only catching a view of a black swivel, known as the cape Kouga had given the hanyou.

Worried gazes were exchanged, but seeing Sesshomaru dash after the inu, gave them slight relief. No one, though, noticed the full-out rage glare directed at the western lord from a certain miko.

---

His knees hit the damp exterior of the forest grounds as violent liquids exploded form his throat. Inuyasha used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth off as he other clutched at his abdomen, as he let out a slight painful groan.

'_What the hell is going on?!' _was the hanyou's only thought.

He could feel the liquids rising in his throat again, but at the same time someone called out his name.

"Inuyasha." that cold, hard voice. Yep. That was definitely his mate.

The hanyou bent over and hurled.. For the second time that day.

--

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 4

**HV4**

_His knees hit the damp exterior of the forest grounds as violent liquids exploded form his throat. Inuyasha used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth off as he other clutched at his abdomen, as he let out a slight painful groan._

'What the hell is going on?!'_ was the hanyou's only thought._

_He could feel the liquids rising in his throat again, but at the same time someone called out his name._

"_Inuyasha." that cold, hard voice. Yep. That was definitely his mate._

_The hanyou bent over and hurled.. For the second time that day._

"It is to my knowledge that these aren't the signs of pregnancy Inuyasha is possessing, Lord Sesshomaru." Lady Kaede informed. She pressed a cool folded cloth on the hanyou's burning forehead as Inuyasha's entire frame continued to twitch in agony.

The Lord of the West nodded, if only slightly, to the old miko's information and scrutinized his gaze on his mate's unconscious form. The woan had not finished her little speech, however, as Sesshomaru intently listened to her choice of wording.

"Lord Inuyasha's symptoms also show the opposing view of a pretense. He is very weak physically and emotionally as well as possessing a lack of energy; in other words, he is slightly, if not fully, drained of power. Therefore, it will be crucial to keep a keen eye on him."

She stopped momentarily to allow the Lord to process the information, before continuing.

"Now, may I question Sesshomaru-sama: Is this Inuyasha's first time in heat?"

The youkai nodded, eyes still trained on his mate.

"And, in which I'm assuming Inuyasha is the Beta in this relationship, everything, according to Inuyasha's symptoms, is quite normal. The reason he lacks strength now is caused by his body's will to accept the changes surfacing- as he is of age to bare pups. His insides are slowly morphing in order for Inuyasha to accomadate the future baring of a child. I shall inform Sesshomaru-sama that your mate shall rely on you more than often; his heat has not subsided, as you've noticed, because an inu's first heat shall last longer than any other."

"_You're still in heat, baka. No demon could withstand the heat unless they claim or become claimed by their future mate."_

That statement was applied to all Alphas and Betas in heat, whereas Sesshomaru never utilized this piece of information to accompany the fact that Inuyasha was a submissive... and this was his first time experiencing the heat. So the given information was inaccurate.

"When the pain and aching subsides, Inuyasha would be prone to pregnancy. That will be in about two weeks. I shall create a herbal tea to help him sooth the aches and fever for now." Lady Kaede bowed slightly, making sure to show respect to the Lord of the West and his half-brother, before she exited the hut only to become bombarded with concerned gazes and questions.

As she shut the opening, the younger miko, reincarnation of Kikyo, rushed up to her side.

"Lady Kaede! Is Inuyasha alright?! How is he feeling?! What happened to him? Why is Sesshomaru inside with him?! Aren't you concerned for Inuyasha's safety?! Can I go inside to see him?!"

The maiden sighed, her worn fingers massaging her temple as she listened to Kagome rant out her distastes and concern for the young one. She watched as Sango came up behind the young miko to pull Kagome off her arm, trying to calm the modern girl. Miroku stepped forward to offer his apologies for Kagome's actions, before he moved away to latch an arm on the miko's wrist; along with Sango, they dragged her quite a few meters away.

As the younger sister of Kikyo moved to another hut where the herbs and medicine situated, she heard the voice of the young kitsune that sat perched curiously on a wooden stool next to the hut. A curious countenance plastered itself on the kit's features as he questioned in his usual child-like voice: "Why has Sesshomaru-sama become Inuyasha's mate if their hatred was displayed so fiercely in their fights?"

The old woman pondered in thought, a small smile rising among her tired face.

Some things were left to be unsaid.

Inside the inus' hut, Sesshomaru lifted his Otouto into his arms while he leaned back onto the futon-raised bed, pulling the young hanyou with him and laying him in a sleeping position horizantally on his lap. Craddling his mate ever so gently, Sesshomaru coldly refused to respond to his roaring inner youkai.

Inuyasha's bare chest was slicked with a sheen layer of sweat and while his breathing labored, he clutched tightly at Sesshomaru's robes, wrinkling them within the palms of his grasp. His brow scrunched up in pleasurable pain at the intimate connection from his mate. Sesshomaru could smell the deliciously delectable scent of the effects of his Otouto's heat, as well as the evidence of Inuyasha's arousal trapped within the hanyou's hakama.

_'Relieve mate now!!'_

He growled lowly to himself when the door opened, limiting Inuyasha's and his time alone; at the very moment, Sesshomaru's mate stirred, awakening from his slumber.

Arms reached forward to fasten themselves around Sesshomaru's neck; Inuyasha released a loud groan, body burning to the touch of his mate. Slowly, Inuyasha straightened his slackened posture in order to encase his mouth around the demon lord's pale column. The pup sucked vigorously in a hasty manner, pulling himself closer to Sesshomaru.

Unable to deny his mate even the simplest of things, the Lord of the West frankly sighed, but glared harshly at the raven-haired miko who stood enraged at the door, beholding a bitter and slightly appalled expression of distaste. The miko, meeting his glare, scowled back, her arm shaking as she held onto the steaming cup.

Inuyasha, who was distracted by his heat, continued to lick, kiss, and suck at the lord's neck, lower body flipping to lay directly on top of Sesshomaru's slightly upright one in an intimate fashion. Inuyasha groaned as he slid his groin against his half-brother's in an attempt for release. His hips moved up and down needily, humping his mate; he moaned loudly when strong claws wounded themselves around his waist to sit him still.

"Sessh..." the younger inu whimpered, ceasing his movements and tightly shutting his eyes; he leaned closer to Sesshomaru's chest and held on firmly. The inuyoukai's gaze softened when he stared at his mate. Lifting up a hand, he lightly patted his Otouto's hair in soothing strokes.

The miko, whom still was in the room, watched angrily as Inuyasha's affections were casted away to _that _demon. She furiously stomped up to them and slammed the quickly cooling herbal tea on the small nightstand before throwing a glare at Sesshomaru. As she headed towards the only exit in the hut, she was stopped by the youkai.

"Ningen." It was a one-worded demand, strong and threatening. The miko turned around, half expecting an attack. When the lord stayed rooted in his seat, she sighed in relief, releasing a breath she knew not held.

"I want you to remove the Kotodama no Nenju." A command; it was not a request.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, obviously refusing to allow the demon lord to intimidate her.

"No," she spit out.

Sesshomaru growled, his youkai demanding to be released to tear this insolent ningen apart. He hissed. "You dare refuse this Sesshomaru."

Kagome's countenance shone that of a grisly expression. "That necklace was given to me by Lady Kaede to control Inuyasha. Without it, he could be destructive."

Sesshomaru snarled; he was Inuyasha's alpha, mate. If there was anyone who could control his Otouto, it would be him; and even so, he would do so with respect a mate would show.

"You believe you could command and enslave Inuyasha against his will, don't you, selfish ningen." It wasn't a question. "You do not know the anguish and pain he has gone through, and yet you still are stubborn enough to believe that you can control him on your whim. Ignoramus. How foolish of you. It is your selfishness that derives Inuyasha from the life he deserves. He will not be hunting for the Shikon shards, for he does not need such power after that necklace releases him from helotry.

You feel power, do you not? Complete self-satisfaction from keeping Inuyasha within the palm of your hand. That shall be your downfall, ningen, for Inuyasha can slaughter you without lifting a finger. I suggest you choose your decision wisely shall I rip you in half."

The miko stayed silent, heeding the warning. She had never thought that the Kotodama's spell would take away the hanyou's freedom. Now that she thought of it, Inuyasha had every right to be relinquished from its wrath.

Without further argument, she maneuvered forward and nodded solemnly. Reaching out a single arm, Kagome loosely gripped onto the beads around Inuyasha's neck and took a moment to stare at the hanyou's beautiful sleeping face. Sesshomaru noticed this and suppressed a perilous growl, holding in the need to bark at the mere human who dared to try and steal his mate. The miko noticed, however, and quickly closed her eyes and muttered a spell under her breath. When she let go and backed away, the beads shattered into a million pieces, all of which were flakes, and disappeared all too quickly.

-

"S-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's weak voice penetrated the silence. Upon waking up, he felt lighter in a sense. Groping blindly at his neck, his golden orbs widened hysterically in content. "Thank you, Aniki," he heard himself murmur as he caught sight of Sesshomaru.

The demon lord who held his Otouto in his arms perched himself onto a sturdy tree branch before smiling slightly at Inuyasha. He nodded once in acknowledgement, settling the pup between his legs and brushing away the silver strands that hid the hanyou's neck away from sight. The youkai bent forward to lap at their mating mark between Inuyasha's neck and collarbone.

Inuyasha moaned approvingly, seeking the warmth that his mate provided. He tried to focus on the words his mate spoke instead of the wonder sensations his body was experiencing.

"How are you feeling, Otouto?" It was the same cold voice, yet Inuyasha knew that his half-brother cared. He nodded his answer of 'fine', noticing it was drawled out as a moan. He blushed when he more felt than saw the smirk that curled onto his Aniki's lips.

The Lord of the West nodded satisfied, as he informed the younger demon of their current status. "We are in the Western lands as of now, Otouto. After your interior formation is complete..." Sesshomaru smirked, once again, an arm approaching to caress Inuyasha's stomach, "You're going to birth us an heir."

The hanyou's blush deepened into a dark scarlet before he was pulled into a fierce, possessive kiss.

**A/N: Incredibly sorry for the wait. Please review.**

**Next Chapter: An insight on Kouga, Inuyasha's acquaintances, and Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's mating.**


End file.
